1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to spars for sailing. In particular, this disclosure relates spinnaker poles, and other spars used to stabilize headsails.
2. General Background
A spinnaker pole is spar used in sailing. Such spars help stabilize and control headsails such as the spinnaker. Because of the multiple forces that spinnaker poles are exposed to, they must be built to withstand a minimum threshold of different forces.